Upstate
by kwebba
Summary: Mark and Roger decide to tell Roger's parents about their relationship. MarkRoger slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Mark/Roger, well my first RENT fic all together… anyways, I've read a lot of Mark/Roger fics so I decided to write one and when writing it, I realized that some of the events are similar to some in other fics. I DID NOT COPY! Well now that I say I didn't, you guys are probably going to say, "oh she just said that so we believe that she didn't copy, when she really did." I didn't! hmm, I don't know why I'm obsessing about this… never mind! Review please!

* * *

**

Roger stared down at the scrawny man sleeping below him. Mark fell asleep on the couch after a long day of filming. He looked so tranquil. Roger didn't even want to move him to the bed in fear of interfering with his peacefulness. But if he didn't, he would regret not waking up with him as they did every day for the past year and a half. After debating in his mind, he raised Mark into his arms and slowly moved towards their bedroom. After gently lying him down, he crawled into bed next to him. Roger moved closer to Mark's figure, their foreheads almost touching. Roger, who thought Mark was still sleeping, was surprised when Mark intertwined their fingers and squeezed. Roger caught a glimpse of a smile on Mark's face and before he knew what was happening, Mark flipped Roger on his back and crawled on top of him.

"Well, you're awake," Roger remarked with a smirk. Mark smiled then leaned down and planted a kiss on Roger's soft lips.

"What are we doing this weekend," Mark questioned. Roger shrugged.

"I don't know; whatever you want," Roger replied. Mark hesitated.

"I think it's time we told your parents," he suggested.

"Told them what?"

"About us, they don't even know we're together. You can't keep that from them forever. I want to meet them too."

"I can't tell them, Mark."

"Yes, you can. You told Julie."

"Julie's different. She's my sister."

"She's still family," Mark pointed out. Mark let himself collapse fully onto Roger's body, resting his head on his cheat.

"I don't know," Roger sighed.

"Don't make me force you," Mark said playfully.

"I wanna see you force me," Roger said sarcastically.

"Fine, no sex until you tell them." Roger rolled over, gently pinning Mark underneath him and stared into Mark's blue eyes, trying to make him take that back. Roger knew he could make Mark do anything just using his eyes. Mark shook his head. "That's not gonna work this time."

"Fine," he gave in. Mark smiled to himself.

"It's still early. Call your parents and tell them we're coming tomorrow."

On the bus to Clinton, New York…

Mark clenched Roger's hand tightly. Roger hadn't said a word since the bus started moving. His nervousness has got the best him. Mark had never seen him this nervous. Roger was always the more laid back one in the group. If anyone should be nervous right now, it should be Mark. Mark was going to meet them for the first time and Roger insisted he wasn't afraid of telling his parents.

"I thought you weren't nervous," Mark said grinning.

"I lied." Roger looked down at his feet. "I came from a good family, one that is so afraid of change. I was always the free-spirit, everyone else...," he trailed off but Mark got the point.

"It'll be alright, Rog." Roger smiled at Mark and kissed his hand.

**Three hours later…**

Roger and Mark exited the bus, hand-in-hand, and searched for his sister. After a couple seconds, someone yelled his name and ran up to them.

"Roger!" They hugged while Mark just stood off to the side. Julie looked just like Roger, same piercing green eyes, same wavy dirty blonde hair. Mark wondered if they were twins.

"Julie, this is Mark. Mark, this is my sister, Julie," Roger introduced, grabbing Mark's hand again.

"Aw, you two are so cute together," she said in a high pitched voice. "Come on, let's go."

Julie, Mark and Roger arrived at the Davis residence about ten minutes later. Julie and mark started moving towards the house, but Roger stayed on the sidewalk, staring up at the house. Mark had to grab his leather jacket to get him walking. Julie walked in first and Roger motioned for Mark to go next. As Mark stepped through the front door, Roger playfully slapped his ass, causing him to jump slightly. Roger smiled but then was ambushed by his mother.

"Roggie," she squealed, hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know," he said softly. She finally released him. "Mom, this is my… friend, Mark. Mark, this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Davis," he started.

"Call me Monica," she replied, shaking his hand. "No need to be so formal. Okay, boys, it's getting late. We have the two twin beds in Roger's old room. Feel free to stay up as late as you want, but I think I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight, Mom," Roger said before she disappeared up the stairs. "Well, that's wasn't too bad. You tired?"

"Yeah," he yawned.

"Me too, come on." Mark followed Roger up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once the door closed, Roger gently pushed Mark against it and kissed him. Roger pressed his body close to Mark's, eliminating all space between them, and deepened the kiss. Roger pulled Mark's t-shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Who knows what would have happened if Julie hadn't knocked on the door. Roger pushed away from Mark with a sigh.

"Who is it?"

"Julie, open up." Mark moved away from the door to get his shirt and Roger let her in. Julie stepped in and noticed Mark without his shirt on.

"Can't you wait until you get back to the city?"

"What do you want," he asked annoyance obviously present in his voice.

"Just wanted to let you know that Dad has to work a few hours tomorrow and you should tell them when he gets home," she explained.

"I don't know. It's too soon."

"Roger, you're only here for another day and a half."

"Fine," Roger mumbled.

"Great. See you guys tomorrow," she said, leaving the room.

"I don't wanna tell them," Roger complained.

"Too late," Mark teased.

* * *

**A/N: So, I really want to know what you guys think so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please, please, please review!****

* * *

**

"Mom and Dad will be home in twenty minutes," Julie called from the kitchen. Roger continued pacing the living room and Mark just watched him from the couch.

"Rog, will you just sit down. You're making me nervous," Mark stated. Roger willingly took a seat next to him on the couch. He continues to squirm on the couch and nervously twiddling his thumbs. Mark slid his hand over and captured his hand in his. "Sit still. It'll be okay."

"I've never been this edgy before."

"Yeah, I know. Just don't worry."

"You've never gone through this...," Roger stopped. "Mark, we haven't told your parents yet!"

"I did," he lied. Mark refused to look Roger in the eye. Roger watched Mark closely.

"You're lying! Why am I telling them if you haven't? Do they even know you have AIDS?" Roger stood up and moved away from Mark.

"Not exactly." _Why does Roger always have to yell? _Roger glanced at Mark's guilt ridden face. He looked so remorseful. Roger sighed and slowly stepped in front of his seat on the couch. He took his hands, pulled him up, then placed Mark's arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You gotta tell them, Mark. I'm telling my parents. We gotta do this now."

"Fine, you wanna go straight to Scarsdale from here?"

"Sure," he smiled, kissing Mark's forehead tenderly. They just stood there until Julie's obnoxious voice interrupted them.

"They're here," she called. Mark and Roger broke apart just in time. His parents barged in.

"Mom, Dad, I wanna talk to you. Sit down." Mr. and Mrs. Davis obeyed and sat in the chairs across from them. "Um, I hope you guys accept this. I really do. Uh, Mark and I… Mark's my…-." Julie, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, interrupted him.

"Geez, get it over with. Roger and Mark are banging each other," she said nonchalantly. Roger's mouth dropped as he glared at Julie. He could not believe she just did that. Everyone was surprised when his parents starting laughing and giggling.

"What," Roger questioned.

"Oh, nothing, son. Julie's such a kidder," he father answered. _What the fuck_, Roger thought.

"It's true, Dad," he replied quietly. The two quickly stopped laughing.

"Roggie, are you serious," his mother asked, obviously in shock, while his Dad stayed completely silent.

"Yeah," he smiled over at Mark, "it is."

"How long," his Dad finally spoke.

"A year and a half."

"Well, that's great Rog," Mr. Cohen congratulated him.

"Really, uh, I mean thanks," he said, sort of confused. He thought his dad would be the less understanding one. While lost in thought, Roger barely noticed that his mom ran up the stairs crying. "Mom." He was going to follow her but his dad held him back.

"Just give her some time," he explained.

"I… kinda figured you would get mad and she would accept it," Roger confessed.

"Well, I've been around homosexuals all my life."

**Later that night…**

Mr. Davis had convinced his wife to come down for dinner, but it was filled with silence. Julie and her father had desperately tried to start some sort of conversation but failed miserably. After dinner, Mark and Roger excused themselves to the living room to watch TV while his parents cleaned up.

"Mon, you have to accept this. He's our son. He needs your approval," he tried to convince her.

"How do I approve of that?"

"Easy. I did when my brother came out. He's happy and we can't change anything." She started to leave the kitchen and go up the stairs, but he stopped her in the living room. "Look at them." He was referring to Mark and Roger's sleeping figures. Roger was laying on the couch with Marklaying on top. Roger held Mark tightly by the waist. Mrs. Davis sighed and continued up the stairs.

**One hour later…**

Roger was awakened by the buzz of the TV. He looked down at Mark, sleeping soundly in his arms. He kissed the top of his head softly and accidentally woke him up.

"Did I wake you," Roger asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay."

"How about we go up to my room?" Mark nodded and climbed off Roger's muscular body. Mark followed Roger to the room and sat on the bed he slept on last night.

"You okay," Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "I can't believe my mom though."

"I know, Rog. She'll come around sooner or later, hopefully sooner."

"How do you think your parents will react?"

"Very bad. I was afraid to admit I'm gay in fear of them finding out. But now, I guess I have to tell them."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," Mark replied.

* * *

**A/N: For all the Mark/Roger fans out there, which you probably are if you're reading this, I'm writing and will soon be posting a Mark/Roger slash fic set in high school. But anyways, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't updated any of my fics in awhile… I don't know why, but whatever. Here you go! I really think you should review! You know you want to…

* * *

**

Before the two men turned in for the night, they pushed together the twin beds, wanting to be closer to each other. Roger sat up in bed against the wall waiting for Mark to return from the bathroom. He looked up at the ceiling remembering the years he'd spent in this room, mostly alone. He usually would come home from school and lock himself in while he played his guitar or wrote new songs. There were so many good memories in this room, and so many bad ones. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even noticed Mark walked in. Mark smiled at his boyfriend's interest with the ceiling. He crept over to the bed silently and gently climbed on top of Roger, instantly breaking his trance. Roger's lips curved into a smile. It was the first one anyone had seen on Roger the whole night. Mark bent down and left a lingering kiss on Roger's smooth lips.

"What took you so long," Roger asked, sounding disappointedthat he was awayfor more than a minute.

"Your dad pulled me into your parents' room to talk to your mom." Roger's expression changed drastically.

"You talked to my mom? What happened? What'd she say?"

"Whoa, calm down, Roger. Your dad just asked me to tell her about our relationship, tell her how much I love you," he smiled.

"And…?"

"And I think she likes me." Roger smiled and kissed him again, this time more passionately.

The next day…

Roger and Mark walked down the stairs, luggage in hand. Today they were leaving and heading to Scarsdale. It was Mark's turn. Mark knew his parents wouldn't even think about accepting the face he was with another man. They would probably just kick them out and not give a damn what happened to him after that. Mark was so lost in his thoughts and he didn't notice that Roger had frozen on the last step. Mark slammed into his lover, but Roger didn't even look back or see if he was okay. His eyes were glued on two people; the woman had long dirty blonde hair, and the other was very familiar. Mark's mouth dropped when it registered who was standing in Roger's living room. Benjamin Coffin III, the two could only wonder why their enemy was there.

"Mark, Roger," Benny said, just as shocked as his rivals.

"Benny, what are you doing here," Mark asked. He tried to sound nice for Roger's parents who were also in the room.

"I'm here with… Kristen," he pointed to the woman standing next to him. Roger looked angry and confused.

"Why," he finally asked. The volume of his voice made his mother slightly jump.

"That's what I was trying to tell Mom and Dad," Kristen said angrily. She turned to her parents. "This is Benny. We're engaged!"

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Davis said, a little too happily as she hugged Kristen tightly. Mark glanced over to Roger. His expression was priceless. It was a mix between shock and angry towards Benny.

"Benny, you're married," Mark pointed out.

"Actually, I'm not. Alison left me after she found out about Mimi." Roger dropped his bag and moved swiftly towards Benny. He grabbed his collar and shoved him into the wall, pinning him to it. He blocked out Mark, Kristen, and his parents' screaming and moved his face inches from Benny's.

"You better not fuck around with Kris, Benny, or… or," Roger threatened. He was pulled off by Mark even though everyone else had tried but failed. Mark was the only one there that had any power over him.

"Roger," Mark said trying to look into Roger's eyes with his hands grasping Roger's shoulders. Roger refused to make eye contact though. He just stared at his feet. Roger forcefully eluded Mark's grip and headed towards the door, slamming it behind him. Mark started to go after him but felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He spun around and met Benny's eyes.

"Mark, maybe I should go talk to him," Benny said.

"No way, Benny. You're the reason he just stormed out," Mark claimed.

"I want to be on better terms with all you guys, like before I met Alison," he replied. Mark sighed and plopped down on the couch. Benny smiled and walked briskly out the door. After walking out the door and seeing no sign Roger, Benny walked out to the sidewalk and looked down the streets. He saw Roger standing still at an intersection with his back facing him. He moved quickly down the sidewalk towards the musician, wanting to sort out all their differences.

"I want to be alone, Mark," Roger said coldly. "Just go away." Benny stopped directly behind him.

"It's not Mark." He paused, searching for the right words to say. "Look, Roger, I want us to be friends again, or at least be able to stand in the same room without fighting, for Kristen's sake."

"Yeah, like that's gonna ever happen," Roger said in an intense, sarcastic tone. "You ditched your friends for money. You'll do the same to Kris." Roger finally turned around to face Benny. "I'm not letting you do that to her."

"It's not like that anymore. I loved Alison. I didn't marry her for the money."

"Great, go be with her, leave Kristen alone," Roger replied hastily as he walked past Benny.

"Uh, key word is 'loved' Roger. I don't love her anymore. I love Kristen," Benny said, trying to keep up with Roger. Roger didn't respond. "Look, Rog, I just wanted to try to mend things between us, I don't need too. Kristen and I are about to get married. We're family now Roger." Roger stopped walking and slowly turned to face Benny.

"She's my little sister, man," he pleaded. "Aren't you two going a little fast?"

"No, were not. Don't you want her to be happy?" Roger sighed.

"She's happy with you?" Benny nodded. "You better not fuck this up." And with that he briskly walked back to the house.

**A/N: So, is Roger gonna fully give in and like Benny again? Should he for his sister? What doyou think he should do? Review!**


End file.
